Anniversary
by ididthatonce
Summary: Mike is having trouble finding the perfect anniversary present for Tina.  When he figures it out, he realizes that he may just enjoy it as much as she does.


Mike wasn't sure what to give Tina for their one-year anniversary. The date was approaching far too quickly. He was sure that his girlfriend had made some kind of handmade craft that would both amaze him and make his knees go weak at the effort she had put into it. No tangible gift could compare, that was for sure. Ever since she had knit him a hat that looked like Neighbor Totoro, he was sure that no fancy scarf or gift certificate to a day spa would ever be adequate. Tina would blush when he mentioned that, asserting that she only wanted him as a gift, nothing more. Mike knew very well that that was utter bullshit, and that she loved to be showered with gifts as much as anyone else. Still, he would nod at the act of humility and act as though he believed her words.

It had seemed like such a short amount of time, and yet so much had happened. They had started their relationship in the summer, and everything felt as new as the flowers that had finally started to sprout of the cold Ohio ground. Before they knew it, the school year had started, and they were subject to the glares of jealous exes (namely Tina's), pressure from school and Glee club, and the always-watching eyes of their parents. It was honestly a miracle that the pair had survived through Christmas, but that was just a testament to how strong their bond was. They fed off each others' energy, as Tina's mother used to say about her parents, still married after fifty years. The more stressed one person got, the more caring and loving the other became. It was an intuitive give-and-take that made the couple fall harder and faster for each other with every day they spent together.

And, of course, once their parents were satisfied with the pairing, those days extended into nights. It had been a cool Autumn night when they first consumed each others' bodies while Tina's parents were upstairs watching a movie. It was agony to Mike's aching cock to watch as Tina tantalizingly kissed her way down the abs she loved so much. He found a strength he didn't know he had when he managed to stay silent while she dragged his leaking member out of his pants and gently sucked the head into her mouth. It had taken him exactly two minutes to cum over every available surface. He would have been embarrassed, but Tina had somehow managed to take off every lick of clothing in the meantime and was quietly waiting for him to reciprocate. Ever the gentleman, he obliged.

The Winter was spent just like that, gently exploring each others' bodies while someone's parents or sister or grandparents were upstairs, oblivious to the unspeakable acts going on below. Although the couple were usually quiet and reserved in their own lives, they soon found that both were quite vocal and uninhibited in the bedroom. There were a few close calls when Tina had to slap a hand over Mike's mouth as he all but shouted out while buried inside her. And the more comfortable they became in their sexual encounters, the more willing they were to explore one another's particular interests and fetishes.

Mike snapped out of his reverie, only vaguely aware that he had been rubbing himself through his sweatpants during the entire flashback. Tina had mentioned something one that she wanted to do. She had whispered it to him during some post-coital pillow talk session where Mike had been half-asleep. He remembered a few key words, and that was all he needed. Without a second thought, he grabbed his keys, adjusted himself to hide the tent that had been half-formed in his pants, and made his way out to the county line, where sex shops lined the highway.

The next weekend, Tina had just hopped out of the shower when she heard her phone buzz. She checked it to see a text from Mike. "Look outside your front door." Was all it read. Throwing a bathrobe on, she followed the text's directions, and found a small, sealed envelope sitting on the doormat. She opened it to find a note scribbled in Mike's characteristic chicken-scratch.

"Happy anniversary, Jagi! Meet me at the Lima Inn. 7 PM. Room 1310. Dinner will be there. Love you!"

Tina smiled, and checked the clock in the kitchen. 5:30 PM. Just enough time to convince her parents that she was at a sleepover at Kurt's house, get dressed, conveniently "forget" her underwear, and make it over to the Lima Inn where her boyfriend was, hopefully, waiting to fuck her senseless. As far as anniversary presents go, this was a good one. Her mind raced as she picked out the perfect outfit, going through all the possibilities of surprises he could have in store for her that would require a private hotel room. She could feel herself growing wetter as the minutes passed, and was truly amazed when she didn't leave a wet spot on the front seat of her car after pulling into the hotel parking lot. Knocking on the door for room 1310, she was surprised to find her heart fluttering the same way it had when she and Mike had first started having sex. It wasn't an unwelcome feeling, just a surprising one.

The fluttering sped up as Mike- already shirtless- cracked the door, a naughty smile growing on his face. "I have a present for you, Tina." He smirked.

"I certainly hope so." She smiled, taking a seat on the king-size bed in the room. "I have one for you, too." She spread her legs a bit, and it took all Mike's willpower to not drool at the sight of her folds already glistening with arousal. He gulped and reminded himself that he had something special planned and hidden in the side table drawer. He managed to break his gaze from that delicious-looking pussy and fumbled around in one of the drawers. He finally found the harness and rubber toy, and held it over his head in achievement.

"You remembered!" Tina all but squealed, crawling across the bed to grab the toy out of his hand. She examined the dildo that Mike had purchased. It was long, almost as long as Mike's own cock, with folds like the head of a dick. It was firm, but still gave way when she bent it. There was even a vibrating bullet hidden in the base of the dildo, just inside the harness. Tina quickly shed her clothes to try on the toy. Mike was never a fan of cocks aside from his own, but even he had to admit that the sight of the dildo just a short foot away from his girlfriend's round breasts made him grow a little harder. He began to shed his own clothing, ready to begin his anniversary present.

Tina's face suddenly grew somber. "Mike... you're okay with this, right? I don't want to make you do anything-"

Mike quieted her with a laugh. "I'm undressing, aren't I? Believe me, I've been dying to try this ever since you mentioned it. It feels so amazing when I'm inside you, Tin', if I can give you a tenth of that joy-" Tina kissed him hard, silencing the rest of his sentence.

"Shut up and let me fuck you." She whispered into his ear, and his cock grew harder. "Do you have-?" She began, and Mike handed her a bottle of lube before she had finished the thought. She smiled, helping him rid himself of the rest of his pants. "Now tell me if this hurts or you need me to stop." She stated.

"Shut up and fuck me." Mike laughed, and the telltale buzzing of the vibrating bullet let him know that she was ready to do just that.

He gasped as he felt one lube-covered finger enter him, and automatically clenched down around it. After a few seconds, he relaxed and found that the feeling was quite pleasurable. He began to move around on Tina's slim fingers, letting him get used to the feeling. She kissed the base of his spine as she pushed a second finger inside his asshole, and Mike made an effort not to clench this time. He could feel himself being stretched out, and pushed back on the slick fingers to speed up the process. But the time Tina inserted a third finger, Mike was ready to lean into her movements, letting her fingers fuck him. With no warning, she removed all three fingers, and Mike groaned at the loss of contact.'

"You like that, huh?" Tina growled, crawling up behind him. He could feel the cold wetness of the dildo against his opening, and moaned at the sensation. Tina grabbed a hold of the toy and began teasing his hole, spreading the lube around the still-slightly-gaped entrance. A loud groan came out of somewhere Mike had not realized existed in him, and Tina purred at the sound. She pressed the toy inside of him, watching as he took in all inside. His eyes watered a bit at the stretch, but the pleasure of feeling the rubber on every nerve ending was more than enough to outweigh the pain. He let out a breath he wasn't aware that he was holding, and Tina withdrew. He could hear the slick noise of her pussy rubbing up against the vibrating bullet, and the sound made him even harder.

Just then, she slid back inside him, and this time he felt no pain. Tina shifted, and Mike growled out her name as the toy pressed into a bundle of nerves deep inside him. "There's that little bugger." She mumbled to herself, repeating the motion. Mike let out a loud "fuck," as she hit the spot again and again. His cock was leaking precum, and he could tell that Tina was working hard not to cum herself. She laid her body against his bare back, and the feel of her warm breasts on him was almost too much to handle.

"Fuck... Tina... touch... me." He managed to squeak out in between her thrusts. Somehow, she magically knew what her boyfriend meant, and took hold of his aching cock. She stroked in time with her motions, making sure to hit the prostate as her thumb swirled over the head of Mike's cock. Without warning, he could feel her shudder above him and shout out his name. Tina was cumming while fucking him. He could feel the dribble of her wetness against the back of his thighs where she was still perched. The sensation sent him over the edge, and he clenched down around the toy, cumming in thick bolts of lightning throughout his whole body.

The couple woke up a few hours later to see that their dinner had been delivered by the hotel staff. They laughed, digging into the fettuccine alfredo that the hotel had delivered while they were passed out. Mike managed to get some alfredo sauce on his chin, and Tina gently licked it off, taking nips of his lips and chin on the way.

After a moment of quiet, Mike finally asked the question that had been nagging at him since he woke up. "Did you like your anniversary present, love?"

Tina blushed and smiled at her boyfriend. "You have no idea how much. I think you liked it too, right?"

Mike just nodded, and made a mental note to always try to one-up Tina on anniversaries.


End file.
